Fallen Angels Make The Best Lovers
by AmericanHorror420
Summary: 'I had come to aquire a love for that man that I didn't know the name of, and I knew that I would never see him in person again. You see, he was an angel of God, and he was to stay in Heaven with Him, making it impossible for me to love another.' MxOC
1. Paradise Falls Diner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion or any of it's characters, but I wish dearly that I owned Michael 3 I do, however, own my OC, Esther James. And as a matter of fact, I do own a tank top that says 'Mau5terbation' on it 3**

* * *

><p>''<em>From the time I was a little girl, my father would come home in a drunken state on a regular occasion. His problems would be taken out on me, and my terrified mother would sit and cower in her room while my pain filled screams filled the house. About last year, on the night my father lost his job, she'd prayed to God for help in confronting the violent man. She had told him that it was enough, that my pain wasn't necessary. He wasn't in the mood to be told 'no', so they argued, he hit her like he did to me on those brutal nights, and I hid in my room, too scared to go downstairs and watch the escapade. During all the screaming, my father pulled a gun on my innocent mother and shot her in the head. Out of pain and guilt, he screamed and shot himself as well, forgetting that I was upstairs. I remember that I fell asleep in the arms of the angel that held me. His huge, armored wings encircled us both in a beautiful, dark caccoon. Through the entire episode, he told me that everything was going to be okay. 'God loves you,' he said, wiping a tear away from my cheek. 'And so do I.' I haven't seen him since that night, but he fills my dreams everytime I lay my head down to rest. I had come to aquire a love for that man that I didn't know the name of, and I knew that I would never see him in person again. You see, he was an angel of God, and he was to stay in Heaven with Him, making it impossible for me to love another.'' -excerpt from the Diary of Esther James.<em>

* * *

><p>Esther was running on empty. She'd been walking for miles in the suprisingly hot Nevada desert. Her canteen was low, she'd eaten her last granola bar.. yesterday. Her watch read 8:34 am, so that signaled that she'd been awake for thirty-nine hours and still going. "December 21st." she spoke aloud. "I'm <em>still<em> walking. It's hot. It's shitty. It's freakin' December!'' She shook her head in distaste. Esther had always hated the heat. It made her miserable and bringing her emotions to an all time low, causing her to remember those terrible nights. To avoid such extremes, she pulled out her iPod that she hadn't listened to for a few days. Fully charged, it began to play _Demonology and Heartache _by _Atreyu_, her favorite song. It reminded her of him, the beautiful angel that God had sent her that night.

The sun beamed down on her back. She was dressed in a white tanktop with a Deadmau5 logo on the front, that read 'Mau5terbation', which showed the top of her cleavage and was tucked into tight, dark wash jeans that hugged her curves. A belt with neon green, white and grey studs wrapped around her toned waist, her combat boots protected her feet and she held her leather jacket in her hand. Her canteen was tied to her beltloop, and her empty bag, that was used for a food sack, was thrown and forgotten a few miles back and a gun was sitting in her back pocket and the other pocket held her diary. Her black hair was cut short around her ears and had blue highlights, her eyes were as teal as her earbuds that played music, making her head sway.

After the three hours of walking, sweat dripped from the nape of her neck, down past her tattoo that took over her shoulders. She drew it when she was thirteen, and promised herself that she would get it when she thought it was time to. It was a pointed cross with an angel wing on one side and a ripped bat wing on the other. The angel wing was encrusted in ice and snow, while the other side was covered in fire and bones. A ribbon wrapped around the cross with 'Fallen Angel' written on it. The bottom of the cross extended all the way to the small of her back. Everytime she looked at it or thought about it, she was proud of herself for drawing such a masterpiece. She had another tattoo that said 'Only God Will Judge Me' on her side that went from under her armpit to her hip.

Her eyes suddenly caught a small building in the middle of the desert. It wasn't hot enough for a mirage, so she ran as fast as her legs would take her. When the sign came into focus, it read Paradise Falls Diner and there was a small gas pump out front. The closer she got to the diner, the more wary she felt about it, but she needed water and food, and she had money on her. It seemed like a good idea, but she felt that she needed to be careful at the same time.

She reached the building and entered. A good looking guy, that looked like a grease monkey was talking to an older man, but he paid attention to her as soon as she stepped into his view. Esther walked up to the door and opened it, causing a bell to jingle. All eyes turned to look at her, sweaty and breathing hard. It was a quiet diner, at the most. There was a bar, where a young black man was sitting, booths that were occupied with a young couple and in a seperate one sat a teenager that looked about her age in the far corner, and tables with chairs, where an elderly woman sat, talking to a pregnant waitress. Another black man was behind the counter, cooking whatever order he was given. The pregnant woman asked her, "Can I get you anything? Specials are on the board."

Esther held up three fingers. "Can I get three ice waters, please?"

"Sure.'' she smiled. "I'll bring them right out. You can sit where ever you like."

The teen nodded and sat in the booth that was in the far corner of the other side of the room, closest to the old woman.

"Pull it up.'' Esther heard young woman in the booth whisper to the man across from her. "I mean, what is it with these girls. First, Audrey dresses like a street hooker and now there's this girl."

"And 'this girl' has good hearing." Esther sarcastically smiled to her. "I hope you don't mind me, _intruding_ on your conversation and all." She noticed that the girl behind the woman giggled.

"Okay ladies, here are your waters,'' The pregnant woman, who's nametag said 'Charlie', sat the glasses on Esther's table then sat an really undercooked steak on the elder woman's table, "and here's your steak.''

"Thanks." Esther nodded.

"How far along are you?" the older woman asked her.

"Almost there." Charlie rubbed her large stomach with a smile.

The older woman smiled. "The father must be very proud"

Charlie shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

"Oh, you mean he's..?"

"Out of sight, out of mind." Charlie smiled in assurance.

"So I take it you're not married?"

Charlie just shook her head.

"That's too bad."

"I prefer it that way." Charlie tried waving the flies away from the bloody steak. "I don't need a man telling me what to do.''

The elder had a look on her face. "But what about the baby?"

"Eh, I got it all under control."

A gentle look crossed the old lady's features. "But it's gonna burn."

Charlie looked pissed. "What did you just say?"

"I said, your fucking baby's gonna burn." she repeated herself.

Charlie slammed the check down on the table. "Go to hell, lady."

The older woman started tearing into her steak. "All those little babies are gonna burn."

The young woman in the booth spoke up. "Now, Gladys-"

"Shut up, you stupid cunt, all you do is complain, complain, complain!" Then, as Esther stood up, Gladys pointed at her. "And you! You're parents never wanted a little shit like you! They never loved you."

"I should cut off the balls you have to say that to me." Esther growled at her.

The man that sat in the booth got up. "I'd like you to apologize to my wife!"

Then, Gladys jumped up and _bit_ his neck. Blood splattered onto Esther's shirt, staining the white with crimson. The cook reacted first and threw a cast iron frying pan at her. It snapped her neck, then missed Esther by inches. Gladys slowly stood straight then lept over the man's convulsing body, and onto the ceiling. She landed behind the older white man who was shooting buckshot at her, slapping him to the side. The gun landed in front of grease monkey. He picked up the gun and pointed it at her.

"Jeep, shoot her!" the cook yelled. "Shoot the bitch!"

Jeep just stood there in shock, so Esther shoved him aside as Gladys slid toward them both. She grabbed her gun and pulled the trigger three times. Gladys dropped to the floor in front of them, sliding to a stop. Esther nudged Gladys' head with her foot to make sure the woman was dead. Jeep just stood next to Esther, staring down at her like she was a bat out of hell, which she probably was.

"What the fuck just happened?" Esther whispered to everyone in the room, who didn't hear her.


	2. Reunion

Esther stood in the women's bathroom with Charlie while some of the others had taken the man that Gladys had bitten, she learned his name was Howard, to the hospital. After the shit that just happened, Esther was going to have a cigarette and get the hell out of there. She asked Charlie for one, because she was holding one as well. "I won't tell if you won't." Esther assured her. Charlie had explained that Bob, the owner of the diner, didn't want her smoking while she was under his roof, especially since she was pregnant. She also filled Esther in about how she ended up with a baby she didn't want, how she ended up with Bob and Jeep, and why she didn't want the baby to begin with.

"It's a silent reminder of him, you know?" Charlie dragged her cigarette, noticing that Esther hadn't even lit hers yet. "You gonna light that?"

"What?'' she watched as Charlie pointed to the unlit tobacco stick. "Oh, yeah." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a Zippo. It was silver and had angel wings on the sides. Once the cigarette was lit, she snapped it shut with the flick of her wrist. "I forgot about it." she laughed nervously, the turned toward the sink to stare into the mirror.

"As I was saying," Charlie continued. "I- woah." Esther turned to see what Charlie was 'woah'ing at. "That tattoo's hot."

Esther laughed. "Thanks. I drew it when I was in middle school. I decided I'd make it my personal art." she lifted her arm. "I have one here, too."

The pregnant woman looked at her. "Can I see them?"

"Yeah." she smiled in assurance while taking off her shirt, leaving her in a bra. Charlie was a girl, and Esther was proud of her toned figure, so she didn't really mind.

"Damn." Charlie giggled. "You're a good artist." Then her voice filled with concern. "But, what are these?" Her cold fingers traced the aged scars and burn marks that sketched her back.

_Dammitt._ Esther thought. She'd forgotten about those. "Do you hear a car?" she asked, quickly putting her shirt back on.

"Percy's back so soon?" A worried expression spread across Charlie's features. The enlarged woman ran out of the bathroom, Esther not far behind.

The group that had left earlier was back, but they still had Howard. Esther thought this was extremely odd. The hospital was eighty miles up the road. They would've been there by now if they hadn't turned around, so what happened? Esther asked the question aloud, and Percy answered.

"I gotta get my bible!" he huffed hurridly.

"Why?" Bob asked him.

"'Cause somebody's gotta start prayin'."

"Before we do that," Esther interupted. "Can we get demon bitch out of here?"

"Good idea." Jeep seconded with a southern accent.

The group stared down at the dead body as Esther lifted the plastic from it's face. Gladys' eyes were pitch black and she had baby shark teeth. A bone jutted out of her cheed where Percy had hit her with the frying pan, and blood surrounded her mouth. Her temperature was raging, which was a bit scary for how long she'd been dead.

"My God, she's burnin' up." Esther pointed out.

"How is that?" Bob asked. "She's been dead for over an hour."

"I don't give a fuck how long she's been dead." the one named Kyle scoffed. "The bitch just _walked on the ceilin'_. She ain't stayin' in here."

Esther pointed to the plastic. "Just wrap the body up in this and take it to the garage until we can find a better place to put it." Kyle looked at her like she was crazy, so she added, "Would you rather take two hours to bury her? Didn't think so."

The men did what Esther suggested, and Charlie put a hand on her shoulder. "Esther," Charlie whispered so no one else in the diner could hear her. "Those scars.. on your back. Are those from ab-"

"They're not anything." Esther snapped at her. She shrugged the older woman's hand off of her shoulder and put her leather jacket on. Then, she went to the bathroom, locking the door behind her, and sat in the corner. She pulled her knees up to her chest. For the first time since _that_ night, Esther James cried.

The tears spilled onto her jeans. Esther was thankful that she didn't wear make-up that day. All the memories were pouring from the spot that she has stashed them into for so long. The pain; the screams; the way her father would use her shirt to bind her hands as he burned her back with a white-hot, metal rod; the force that he would use when slapping his belt until she bled; the swift movements used when he slashed the razor across her spine; how he slapped her when she bled onto the floor. Then, the gunshots; the silence; the soft, comforting voice; the strong, muscular arms; the tattoos; the armour; the _wings_.

Three nights previous, she'd dreamt of him, like she did every night since _then_, but this dream was different. She was laying in the desert, like she was when she fell asleep, and he landed next to her. His glorious wings were spread, and the sunset had made him even more beautiful. He kneeled down next to her and kissed her forehead. "My child," he smiled, something that she had grown to love about this beautiful creature made by God. "You and I will meet again in the future." His deep voice was tinted with a british accent. She loved it. She loved him.

She had asked him once, in a dream, why angels weren't allowed to have relations with a human. His answer was that it was dishonorable to Him, that if it was truly meant to be, the angel would have been made human for them to be together. "If the seraph were to be called back to Him," he explained. "one, or both, would suffer heartache."

Esther believed that even if she didn't get to see him, dreaming of his gorgeous face, or of hearing his beautiful voice was enough. She couldn't wait until she could see him again. Her heart filled with excitement and joy as she thought of wrapping her arms around him. She wiped her eyes and took off her jacket, because she was getting hot. She put her iPod into her ears, playing _Zomboy. _She was a sucker for some good dubstep_._

Swaying her head, Esther exited the bathroom with her jacket and iPod in hand. She looked in front of her, and there stood a man who made her mouth gape open in surprise. Two duffle bags in his grasp, he looked exactly like _him._ Same build, height, face, but no wings. She shook her head and giggled at herself. He stared back at her with a knowing smile. He was wearing a jacket, so she couldn't see his arms, but she saw his neck.

Esther saw the tattoos.

She gasped loudly and dropped her belongings, jerking her earbuds out of her ears as her iPod dropped to the floor, and ran towards him. He, too, dropped what he was holding and wrapped her into a tight embrace. Esther pressed her lips to his neck. "I can't believe it." she smiled, then she felt him shiver. Her hands searched his shoulder blades. "Where are your-"

"I'll explain later." he kissed her forehead as he always did.

"Before I forget, this time," she giggled. "What's your name?" Esther felt embarrassed for asking, but if she didn't now, she probably never would.

A chuckle rumbled through his chest, vibrating through hers as well. "Michael."

"Michael." Esther repeated with a smile. His name tasted of sweet candy on her lips. "I've missed you."

"As I you, my Esther." He ended their hug, then, "We will talk later." Michael pointed toward Charlie. "In the meantime, stay with her, keep your weapon at the ready, and for the love of God, _don't do anything brave._"

Esther nodded, then kissed his cheek. He had said she was _his_ Esther. She was _his._ This overjoyed her to the brink point. She strode over to Charlie. "Hey, I'm sorry for snapping earlier." she shrugged. "I just-"

"It's fine." Charlie interupted with comforting smile. "Most people wouldn't want to talk about it. But you looked pretty cozy with Michael over there." she smirked while Esther blushed. "You two have a history?"

"You could say that." Esther blushed even harder. To her, 'having a history' didn't even come close.

Michael owned her heart, and Esther wasn't allowing a refund.


	3. There's A First Time For Everything

_**OH MY GOSH! I got my first review for this story. xD Thank you, archangelavyn05! Keep the reviews coming, please! They're inspirational 3**_

* * *

><p>Outside of the diner, the sun was setting and there were four men perched on the roof, keeping a sharp eye on things. Inside, however, four women and two men were sitting in the dark from the lights being out, talking about how to get out of the mess they were in. Jeep had thanked Esther for saving his life around three times, resulting in 'you're welcome' and 'no problem', but Sandra didn't seem too convinced.<p>

"What are you doing, packing a gun around at your age? What are you into?" she sneered at the teen.

"There's dangerous people out there." Esther calmly replied. "I'm not 'into' anything, if you must know."

Sandra didn't look too happy with that answer, but accepted that it was all she was getting out of Esther. The teenager wasn't in the mood to explain why she felt the need to be protected, or why she wasn't at home. Sandra's daughter, Audrey, was more interested in how she knew Michael.

"How long have you known eachother?"

"Oh, a while." Esther told her with a smile.

Audrey continued, "How did you two-"

"Shh." Esther held up a finger to silence her. "Do you hear that?" A series of musical bells filled the silence.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jeep whispered.

Esther listened harder. She couldn't quite place what it was. To her, it almost sounded like...

"Listen, Audrey." Howard smiled up at his daughter. "It's the ice cream man." And he was right.

Esther and Charlie looked out of one window, and Jeep looked out of another. Esther's fingers parted the blinds ans she saw the ice cream truck pull into the dirt parking lot, the music stopping instantly. The thinnest man she'd ever seen stepped out of the vehicle. When he stood in front of it, his headlights shone through his clothes. He began to sniff around, moving hes head, then his attention snapped up towards the roof. His jaw dropped four inches further than the natural human's, then he let out an inhuman roar while his limbs grew. Esther jumped back away from the window when the creature ran towards the building. Multiple gunshots filled the air, then she heard a thud, signaling that it had hit the ground.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeep questioned, but he didn't get an answer.

"Look!" Charlie pointed out the window. "There's more!"

There were hundreds of headlights coming from both directions towards the diner. When they all reached a certain point, the men on the roof began firing their guns. Then, there was an explosion, making them all jump. The cars that made it past the gunfire parked and their drivers got out and started making their way towards the building.

"Get away from the windows!" Esther commanded, pulling Charlie behind the counter. Charlie's flashlight was pointed toward the ground to avoid drawing attention. Esther was standing up, holding her weapon at the ready. Without warning, glass went everywhere as something jumped through the window. Esther looked everywhere frantically, but there was nothing.

Then, as Audrey was pleading to her mother to open her eyes, Howard was dragged away from them towards the window. Without thinking, Esther jumped and grabbed Howards hands, then wrapped her arms around his chest. "Help me!" Esther pleaded. Audrey and Sandra grabbed onto him, then Charlie.

"See what you made me do, mother!" a demonic voice that came from the one, who looked amazingly like Audrey, dragging Howard yelled, making Sandra release her grip on her husband. Another hand came through the window and grabbed Charlie, jerking her hard. "There you are."

Charlie was suddenly pulled back by Jeep as Michael appeared and cut off the hand with a knife. Howard was then pulled through, dragging Esther along a large shard of glass that was still connected to the window pane. The glass was ripped through her side again as she was pulled back into the diner. Michael held her close as he spoke. "I told you two not to do anything brave." he said to her and Charlie.

Kyle came running into the room. "We got 'em runnin'.'' The other two men, Bob and Percy, followed behind him.

"Someone needs to be on the roof." Michael stated, picking Esther up in his arms.

Bob held Percy back as he vollunteered. "Hey now, just hold on a minute." he held his hand up. "You better start talkin' or you can just get the hell out of here."

"Let me stitch her up, then I will explain." he nodded at him. "Where is you first aid kit?''

"In my office." Bob's eyes never left Esther's side, which was gaped open and dripping blood like a water faucet.

"We'll be back." Michael assured them, then took Esther back to the office. Using his arm, he swiped all the stuff off of the desk and layed Esther on it. Her shirt was already soaked in blood. He slowly sat her up and removed her shirt, tossing it to the side. Laying her back down, he started talking to her while trying to clean the gash as best he could. "It goes alot faster for both of us if we make conversation."

Esther moaned. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Why did you shiver when my lips touched your neck, earlier?" She thought it was a stupid question, but it had been on her mind for a couple hours.

Michael didn't know how to answer that. "It was a touch that I'd never felt before." It was true, but it was also the best answer that he could think of without letting her know the real reason. "I need you to sit still, because this isn't going to feel good." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders to lift her up and she leaned her head on his shoulder to regain her balance. When she looked up at him, she gasped as their lips almost touched.

"And your wings?" she whispered, eager to find something to talk about.

"I felt that I didn't need them." Then, Esther winced as the needle pierced her skin. "I'm sorry, my love."

"Wait," This caught Esther's attention. He had let it slip. "What did you say?"

He silently cursed, then stated, "I said I was sorry."

Esther scoffed. "I meant the 'my love' part." she stared into his eyes. He didn't reply, so she continued. "You know, I'm only going to have the balls to do this once, so here it goes." She hissed from the pain. "You remember when I asked you about human-slash-angel relations?"

"I do." he calmly answered. He knew where this was going.

"Do you know why I asked?"

"No, I do not." That was a complete lie, but he wanted to hear it from her. He bit the thread, signalling that he was done. "Would you care to tell me?"

"Well," she nervously twiddled her thumbs. Michael placed his hand on hers, giving her the courage that she needed to finish her sentance. "I'm in love with an angel, well, you _used_ to be. Now that you're a human, I-"

Michael interupted her by placing his lips on hers. His hand moved to cradle her cheek, deepening the kiss. It didn't involve any tongue, but it was soft. Esther put every bit of passion into the kiss, letting him know that she'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. She felt like her heart was going to explode as she fisted his shirt and pulled him closer. Michael ended the kiss and pulled back, looking into her teal eyes. "I think that's how humans do it." Esther realized that she'd been his first kiss. She watched as he grabbed her shirt and slipped it over her head.

Esther giggled. "C'mon, stud." Then she grabbed his hand and limped out of the office. When everybody turned to stare, she blushed furiously, remembering she was hand in hand with Michael. She was thankful that the electricity was out and that no one could see the burning blood in her cheeks. She looked to see Charlie smirking in her direction. Michael then led them towards the table where all the weapons lay. As he began to explain the situation, Esther sqeezed his hand to let him know that she would be there throughout the entire thing, and she always would be.


	4. The Motives of an Archangel

**So, this is the chapter where the 'M' rating _really_ kicks in :} Just a small warning before you go ahead and jump into the chapter. Thanks for the R&R's archangelavyn05, twilighter169, and savyleec :} They're insiperational and really mean alot :) Enjoy!  
>- ArchangelKayye<strong>

"When God first lost faith in man, He sent a flood." Michael began. "This time, he sent what you see outside."

In the back of the room, Percy spoke. "Are you saying that this is the Apocalypse?"

Michael tightened his grip on Esther's waist. "I'm saying that this is an extermination." The look is eyes hardened. "Those things outside are just vessels. Their possessed. The weakest willed are the easiest to turn." His British accent filled the diner as everybody listened in silence."

"Possessed by what?" Kyle interrupted. "Demons?"

"No," he continued light-heartedly. "No, by-"

"Angels." Esther whispered, making the group turn to her like she was insane.

Percy looked at her. "Look, I don't know what book you've been readin', but in my version, the Angels are the good guys."

"Well, the truth, I'm afraid," Michael sighed. "isn't that simple."

"Bullshit," Kyle pushed past Esther. "I ain't no pastor, but I ain't never heard of no ice-cream man, or old lady eaten raw meat, jumpin' on the ceilin', so I don't know what the fuck you're talkin' 'bout."

"Hold on," Jeep interrupted. "How do you know so much about 'em?"

Esther locked her gaze with Michael, hoping that he wouldn't have to reveal his true identity, but he would have to, otherwise the others wouldn't take him as seriously as they should, so he continued, "Because, until last night, I was on their side."

"So you're sayin'-"

"Yeah, and yesterday I was fuckin' Santa Clause." Bob scoffed. "You know this is crazy, right?"

"Crazy, yes." Esther said, "Bullshit? I'm afraid that's a no."

"I don't even believe in God." Bob finished.

Esther turned towards the older man. "That's fine, Bob. He doesn't seem to believe in us, either."

"Not anymore." Michael slipped his arm from Esther's waist to toy with the weapons on the table that sat in front of them.

Esther heard Percy whisper, "I knew this day was comin'. I just didn't think that I'd be around to see it."

"Oh, c'mon, Percy." Bob began raising his voice. "What are we even talkin' about this for? Angels and Possessed people. It's not real! It's..." he didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"Have you looked outside, Bob? Those people aren't exactly our," Percy paused. "regular customers."

"Okay, so are you here to protect us?" Audrey said from beside Esther.

"No, not you." Michael's gaze went to Charlie. "Her."

"What?" she said in confusion. "Me? Why me?"

He continued, "Because your child is the only hope that humanity has of surviving."

Charlie started laughing, as if his words were a joke. Her smile faded as she caught Michael's expression. "This can't be happening to me. I mean, I'm just a waitress." her eyes scanned everybody in the room. "I don't even own a car."

"None of that matters anymore." Michael sighed.

"Well, what about Esther? Aren't you here for her, too?"

"As much as she means to me, she's not the real reason why I'm here." As he said this, Esther's face got hot.

"So, what are you saying?"

"Either your child lives, or mankind dies."

"Oh." Charlie scoffed, still in the midst of disbelief.

Kyle looked at the Archangel. "So, we're supposed to hold those things off until the baby gets here?"

He replied, "That's it."

Charlie whipped her head around. "I- I'm only eight months pregnant."

"How the hell are we supposed to survive here for a month?" Sandra spat.

"I don't think we'll have to." Esther's voice quivered.

Charlie locked her gaze with Esther's. "It's coming soon, isn't it?"

Esther looked at Michael, who simply nodded. "Look, I simply don't care what you believe, and those things outside? Neither do they. They just want the child dead." he pointed a finger at Charlie, then began loading weapons. "This first attack was a test of our strength. The next, will be a test of our weakness. Now, we can sit here and discuss it, or you can try and help me." A gun clicked. "But believe me, something much worse is on the way." And with that, he walked away, leaving everyone else wondering what was to come.

Kyle and Percy's shift was up next, and Esther offered to help.

"No." Michael refused. "She and I need to talk."

"I'll be back." Esther said to Kyle. Michael led her to the back office. She sat down on the desk, which still had  
>dried droplets of her blood on it from earlier. She began questioning herself as to why she was in the mess she was in. A tear slipped silently down her cheek. Michael closed the door, and cupped her face with the palm of his hand.<p>

"What is wrong, my love?"

Esther shivered with delight as those words left his lips. "Michael, I-" she stopped herself. "My side hurts."

He smiled. "You know, lying isn't going to get you anywhere."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Esther was eager to change the subject.

"Us." he simply stated.

"What do you mean, 'us'?''

"I want to... do something, but I want to see how you feel about it." His eyes locked with hers, taking her breath away with his crystal blue gaze.

"What? You- oh." realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

He pressed his forehead against hers, their noses touching. "Yes, Esther. I want to make love to you."

"Here?" she breathed. "Now?"

"Yes,'' he said in a small whisper that made Esther's heart leap. "Will you do the honor of accepting me?"

Esther smiled, "Yes, Michael." she slipped his coat from his shoulders, his vest falling with it. "Are you sure?" she asked as he removed her shirt.

He nodded and pressed his lips to hers. Passion surrounded them both in the office. Esther spread her thighs to bring him closer. His fingers ran through her hair, deepening the kiss, and soon slipping his hand to undo her bra. He stared at her free breasts and ran his fingertips along an aged scar that was etched along her chest. Esther felt his erection through her jeans, making her want him even more. "Just be careful of my side, okay?" she whispered as she kicked off her shoes.

"My dear, Esther. Never in any dream I've had would I ever hurt you." He laid her down and undid her belt. "I promise."

Esther arched her back and wiggled out of her jeans and underwear. She sat up to slip her fingers under the hem of his shirt and removed it. An Angel was the most beautiful thing on two legs, and this one was all hers. Her eyes studied his chiseled body that was covered in tattoos. She ran her fingers along the dips and cuts of his abs, making her even more excited. Her fingers slipped down to mess with his pants, springing his erection free. She then wrapped her legs around his waist, making the tip of his shaft tease her clit. A moan escaped her lips, "Michael, I need you inside me."

"As you wish, my love." With slow intensity, he entered her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making their chests touch. He began to move, his breathes quickening. She stared into his eyes, which were filled with trust and love. Moans were leaving her lips without her permission as she was trying to keep as quiet as possible. His pace began to quicken, causing her head to roll back. She didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to be in his embrace forever. Her chest was heaving as she moaned his name.

"Michael, please, don't stop." She rolled her hips against his, a climax hitting her. Esther's slick walls tightened around him, her nails digging into his sides. His climax followed soon after hers, filling her with his virgin seed. The two then sat still, still connected to each other.

"The perks of being a human." he whispered, making Esther giggle breathlessly. "And I have you all to myself." He tilted her chin to meet her gaze.

"I love you, Michael. I always have."

"A feeling that is mutual, my Esther." He slid himself out of her to get redressed. "Now, get some rest. My shift is soon, and I have some things to do beforehand." he said and then kissed her forehead.

After Esther redressed. She pulled out her iPod and sat in the corner of the room, resting her head against the wall. _Anywhere_ by Evanescence filled her ears. _That wasn't much of a talk_. she giggled to herself. Even if words weren't said, the look in Michael's eyes told her everything she needed to know. He loved her, she loved him. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the soothing tones of Amy Lee's voice lull her to a rest.


	5. Happy Thanksgiving :3

I just wanted to wish a HAPPY THANKSGIVING to all of my readers! I just posted this on all of my stories that I'm writing, all except for the One-Shot. xD I'm thankful that you guys read my writings :) It's inspirational, and don't worry, I have new chapters already written down for all my stories :) Anyways, have a good day getting fat, everyone!

Love, ArchangelKayye


	6. Percy Meets His Own Angels

_The smell of a prepared meal wafted through the kitchen of the James household. Esther and her mother, Miranda, sat down for a dinner for two, knowing that if David wasn't home by nine, his dinner would consist of beer and whiskey instead of what his wife had prepared for him. It was now a quarter until ten, and Esther would atleast like to eat before her father would get home. The table was quiet as her mother refused to look at her. Esther knew why, and she wasn't afraid to address the situation. As she heard a car pull up in the driveway, she scarfed down the remaining bits of dinner and turned to her mother. "You can go into your room and hide while I get the piss beat out of me." She saw Miranda tense up at her venomous tone, but the woman didn't say anything, because she knew Esther was right._

_After Esther made it to her room, she closed the door behind her and removed her remaining homework from her book bag. As she listened to her intoxicated father enter the house, her thoughts drifted to the dinner plate she'd left on the table. "Shit." She was really in for it, now. Always clean your own mess was David's number one rule. She busied herself with calculus, hoping that David wouldn't notice the dirty plate. Reality hit her like a smack in the face, quite literally, as her father burst through the door with the china in his hand._

_"C'mere you little shit." He yanked her by her hair, which was dirty blonde and to her shoulders at the time, and smashed the plate across her cheek. She heard the sound of the porcelain hitting the wall behind her as blood trickled down her cheek, her new tears burning the open cuts. The alcohol on his breath was strong and flooded her nostrils as he spoke to her. "Clean your own mess! How many times do I have to fucking tell you!" The familiar sting hit her cheek as the force of his strike threw her to the floor._

_She closed her eyes as she felt her shirt being pulled up to her wrists, and her bound arms were wrapped around her bedpost to hold her still. Esther watched as David removed his belt and took a lighter to it, running the flame across the leather to a searing heat. Her eyes closed as she tried to block the pain of the lashings. She felt the blood tickle her back in small trails, she strikes getting harder. Her entire back became numb and all she heard were the loud slaps of the strikes against her fragile flesh and..._

''_Sandra_.''

Esther's eyes opened to reveal the room she'd fell asleep in, the room that Michael had shown his love to her. The silence was making her nervous and uncomfortable, she she pulled out her iPod, forgetting that it was already in her ears and dead.

''_Sandra_." There it was again, the same whisper that had awakened her. She shivered, remembering the dream she was having. _More like a memory_, she corrected herself. Esther stood to her feet and walked into the kitchen, which was right outside of the office. She looked at the floor to avoid stepping on someone who would be sleeping. Everyone was resting peacefully, except for Bob and Sandra, who were out of the room. Esther guessed that they were on the roof, until she heard a shriek.

"Howard!" Esther recognized Sandra's voice, and ran towards her, stumbling over Kyle in the process. When she reached the older woman, Sandra was moving the desk that was in front of the door.  
>"No, Sandra! Don't!" Esther yelled, grabbing Sandra around her waist.<p>

"He's alive! He's out there! Let. Me. Go!" Sandra's elbow hit Esther's nose with a sickening crack. Esther stumbled back into Kyle, who entered the room, knocking them both to the floor. Percy followed in behind Kyle. Warm blood filled Esther's mouth as she rolled off of Kyle. Percy followed Sandra out the door towards Howard, who was hanging upside down on a cross in a mockery of Jesus, covered in pulsing, inflamed boils. Percy wrapped his arms around Sandra's waist, just as Esther had done, and quickly turned them both to run back inside. Howard then exploded into a spray of steaming yellow liquid. Percy threw Sandra next to Esther and then leaned against the door frame, his eyes seeming too distant for comfort. Charlie stood by the door on the other side of the small room.

"Percy?" she asked. He didn't reply, but fell onto the floor, face first, the flesh in his back burned away to the spine. Steam billowed off of his body.

"What did you do?" Esther growled at the woman on the floor next to her. "He's dead because of you!" She threw a punch that connected with Sandra's jaw, snapping the brunette's head to the side in a violent manner.  
>"Stop it!" Audrey rushed to her mother's aid.<p>

"Someone needs to tie that bitch up." Esther spat as Kyle and Michael helped her to her feet.

"Jeep, Bob," Michael pointed to Percy. "Take him to the back office. I'll handle her." he nodded towards Sandra.  
>"Kyle, take Esther to a booth and make sure she's okay. I'll be with you in a minute."<p>

Kyle nodded and led Esther to a booth. "Are you alright?"

Esther nodded. "I should've cracked that bitch's nose like she did mine." she said, her voice altered from the clogged blood in her nose.

"That was a nice hook you gave her, though." he smiled, hoping to lift her mood.

Esther smiled back, "Thanks." She watched as Michael tied Sandra's hands behind her back while she sat in a chair at the end of the bar. Audrey gave her a pill and had her sip on some water.

"Is your nose okay?" Kyle asked her.

"Give me a second," she clasped her nose in between her fingers. "And it will be." Then she jerked hard to the left, snapping it back in place. She cried out softly and she noticed that Kyle shivered. "Ten years of abuse teaches you to heal yourself."

Kyle shook his head and started listening to what Sandra was saying to Audrey. "You have ruined everything." was the only bit that Esther caught out of the conversation. She watched as Kyle got up and walked towards the girls.

"Enough." he said as Charlie brushed past them to sit at the bar. "You just gonna sit here and torture your daughter like that?"

Michael sat next to Esther. "Are you alright?"

"Eh,'' she shrugged. "I've had better days. Yourself?"

"You worry me, Esther." he shook his head with a small grin.

"Hey, Audrey." Esther said. "Try gettin' something on Percy's old radio, there." she pointed to the radio above the grill. Then she mumbled to Michael, "I had to get her away from Sandra. The bitch drives me _insane_." Venom dripped from her voice when she said the woman's name.

Michael took a gentle grip on her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "It's alright. She's even got a bruise to remember you by." Esther giggled at his words. He continued, "I'm proud of you for making it this far." Then he kissed her.

Esther's head suddenly was filled with an image of Michael kneeled on one knee with his right hand fisted over his heart, his head bowed and his wings were folded against his back. His armor was as dark as when Esther first saw him. _Michael_, a voice said, _your order is make sure that The Child is never born_.

Esther jumped back. "How could you?'' she whispered. She pushed past him and climbed over the table, then ran to the bathroom. She felt used, neglected. How could Michael follow such an order? Was everything he had said to them a lie? Or maybe he didn't obey, seeing that Charlie was still alive. Esther heard the door open as Michael stepped in behind her. She kept her back to him, ashamed to look at his face.

"How did you do that?" When she didn't answer, he grabbed her and turned her around to meet his gaze. "How did you see..." he trailed off, just as confused as Esther was.

That was a good question


	7. A Mouth Isn't Just For Talking

_**Okay, I'm giving a warning for oral sex. Yes, I know this is supposed to be a horror film, but you gotta let the hero get some, right? :D I mean, come on, atleast let him live a little while he's human! ;)  
>Thanks for the reviews, guys. :) I keep this story going for you all! :D<strong>_

* * *

><p>Esther's mind was blank.<p>

No matter how much she thought about the questions that Michael has asked her, her mind was completely silent. Michael confessed that he mysteriously thought of his memory when he kissed her. His mind must've been as blank as hers, because he was silent, staring at her in disbelief. This had never happened to her before, and it freaked her out even more knowing that Michael new nothing.

"I just... need to be alone, Michael." She placed her hand on his cheek. "Please. Just for a moment."

Michael smiled and put his hand over hers. "Anything you need, Esther. I'll be in the dining room if I'm needed."

Esther nodded in thanks and shut the door behind him, turning the dead bolt to lock it. This was the second time she'd locked herself in the bathroom to get away from something, except she couldn't hide from this. It was eating at her like a disease, consuming all of her thought until she was able to find the answer. It's just how Esther was. If she couldn't answer something, it would push her to the brink of insanity until she figured it out.  
>Her fingers drew comforting circles on her temples to settle the headache that was starting to form. Shouldn't she be worried about other things? Things like, are they going to make it out of this alive? When is Charlie going to have the baby? If it's not as soon as it should be, what if the ammunition ran short? And most importantly, could Esther keep from beating the tar out of Sandra before the day was over? That one would probably turn out to be a no. Then, another question crept into her head.<p>

When this is all done and over with, what would happen to Michael?

Esther shook her head at the thought and directed her mind to other things. Since her iPod wasn't useful, the first thing thing her thoughts took a shine on was what every seventeen year old thinks of when they have nothing else to do and no one is around. Sex. Sure, Michael wasn't her first, but what she shared with him was extremely special. Esther had once made the mistake of thinking of Michael while she was getting off with someone else, and called his name during her orgasm. That was the first time she'd ever been hit by a man besides David.

She suddenly began feeling a tingly feeling in her stomach. The need to have Michael say her name was beginning to overpower her other emotions. She wanted his fingers in her hair, to make him moan, to swallow his juices. _No!_ her conscience intervened. _Do you really think this is the appropriate situation? _"How about you shut the fuck up if you know what's good for me?" Esther whispered to herself, shutting the voice up instantly. She smiled in accomplishment and unlocked the door.

"No." she heard Michael say, "I won't risk being on the move when the baby comes."

"Michael?" Esther asked, her voice barely above a whisper, but he heard her. He snapped his head in her direction, then walked to her. "I need to talk to you." _Okay_, she thought, _that's not a _complete_ lie_. She led him into the bathroom and, once again, locked the door behind her.

"Yes, Esther." he questioned her. Her answer was pushing him against the wall and kissing him hard. He placed his hands on her hips and nibbled her bottom lip, which was Esther's biggest turn-on.

She moaned. "I'm going to do something. Don't freak out, okay?"

"I trust you." Those three words melted her heart.

Esther kissed him again, this time, passionately, and started unbuttoning his pants, gliding the zipper down. She slipped her hand inside his slacks and started stroking his already hard member. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she whispered seductively in his ear. "The first time can be pretty intense." Then, she pulled his member out of his pants, lowering herself to her knees.

"As I said, I trust you." He jumped as she ran her tongue from the base of his pulsing shaft to the tip. Then without warning, she engulfed all of his inches into her mouth, choking slightly. He moaned, "Oh God, Esther." As her tongue swirled, he became light headed. "Esther, you are talented in many ways, my love." He placed his hand on her head. He fisted her fine highlights when her tongue put pressure on his tip. He cried out and flinched. She was right, this was very intense, and he loved it. Her hands placed on his hips to hold him down. He looked down at her and marveled. Who knew that he would get so turned on watching her bob her head on his shaft? He'd seen Esther perform oral sex on other men, but he'd never imagined how good it would feel to have her lips wrapped around his member. Michael felt the familiar heat in his lower abdomen, and he came. "Esther!" He threw his head back, and she hallowed her cheeks, swallowing everything that he gave her. He pulled her up to him. "Darling, that was amazing." He kissed her, and tasting himself on her tongue hardened him again.

"You know," she giggled. "Your insane stamina makes me question you."

"How's that?" He moved his lips to her neck, causing a shiver to course through her spine.

''On how long you could go." she gulped.

A wicked smile played his features. "You want to find out?"

"Oh, someone got really sexy all of the sudden." she smiled. "But, not here. These walls are thinner than those in the office.''

He kissed her swollen lips. "I could... take you... right here... right now... and no one... would care." he said in between kisses.

"They wouldn't have a choice." she mumbled into his lips.

Sudden gunfire made them jump apart from each other. They burst out of the bathroom, surprised by the sudden light that flooded the diner. "Get back in your car!" Esther heard Kyle shout. Then, she saw him land on the ground outside. "Kyle!" she yelled. Esther watched as Kyle picked up a little boy and held him while holding a gun on a bunch of Goths who surrounded him. Then, the child said something to him and bit him, like Gladys had done to Howard, causing Audrey to jump to the ground. "Shit!" Esther yelled. She grabbed the nearest gun off of a table, made sure it was loaded, and told Bob to open the door.

Michael, however, disapproved. "Do not open the door." he held a gun to Bob's head. "If you do, we all die."

"No, Michael." Esther interjected. "I've got to get Audrey."

He hesitated, seeing how determined Esther was, then, "Fine, but I'm going with you." He grabbed two large guns and held them at his sides. "Open the door."

"That's my Angel." she whispered, then stood behind him, like she always would. "Are you ready?" He nodded in reply.

Then, Bob opened the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, I realize I totally went off the subject of her 'mind reading' ability, but I have a point to it. Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter? Muahahaha :D<strong>_


	8. Angels Stand Behind Murderous Children

As soon as Michael and Esther stepped outside, guns were blazing. Michael shot at the crowd that was in front of them while Esther searched for Audrey. Her eyes scanned the parking lot, falling on a van that was surrounded by more of the possessed. She could see that Audrey was inside of the vehicle, trying to stay away from the windows. She watched Michael drop his guns and kick a possessed. Esther shot her pistol at the ones running towards her, then walked towards the van.

An idea struck her as she came up to the car. Grabbing the gas nozzle, she clenched the handle, spilling gas onto the hood of the van. Then, she fired her gun into the stream, causing it to flame. Numerous possessed caught fire, as did the vehicle. She dropped the nozzle and went to the driver's side door. Audrey had locked it, so Esther slammed her elbow painfully into the glass, shattering it. She opened the door from the inside and reached for Audrey's hand. The flames were licking her skin, burning the areas where the flames were touching her the most. Her adrenaline kicked in a while back, so it wasn't effecting her as bad as it should. She could feel her sensitive skin start to blister as she pulled the other teen from the vehicle. She began to smell gas and panic surged her.

"Go!'' she yelled as Michael and Audrey. "Inside! Now!" She was ahead of them both, and ran inside just before the van exploded, the force of the blast knocking her off her feet. Her head hit the edge of the bar with a sickening thud. Pain began pulsing through her temples, but she hurried to Michael and Audrey's side. "Are you guys okay?"

"I'll get some water!" Charlie rushed to the back.

Michael brushed his fingers along the burns on her arms and neck. "Your skin, your head." Esther felt the blood trickle down the side of her face, as if on cue.

"I'll be fine. It's you guys that I'm worried about." Though, she wasn't absolutely sure that she would be okay, but she kept a smile on her face to keep Michael calm.

The sound of glass breaking caught everyone's attention. Charlie seemed to be staring at something and backing away from it. Esther stood up and could see the little boy that had killed Kyle. That's what everyone else was staring at. Esther, on the other hand, was looking at the Angel that stood behind him. He was clad in armor that looked like Michael's, but it was tinted in a light shade of red. His cropped hair was a golden auburn, and his skin was as pale as death. His grey wings with auburn specks were neatly folded behind his back. As he spoke, so did the little boy.

"Don't be scared, I just want to play with your baby." The child then tried stabbing Charlie, who held up a metal tray to defend herself. After about a minute of struggle, Charlie jerked the tray to the side, making the knife slip and the little boy dropped it. He held up his hands as it clattered to the floor.

In place of where his thumbs used to be, were bloody stumps.

Charlie then kicked him, sending him sliding across the kitchen floor. Michael rushed past Esther and hopped behind the counter, pointing a gun in the direction of where the boy landed. The Angel stood in it's spot, locking his gaze with Esther. He smiled a crooked smirk, then the electricity went out once again, snapping her out of her trance. Flashlights followed a trail of small, bloody hand prints on the ceiling. _Not again_. Esther thought. She shuddered as she remembered the episode with Gladys from the day before.

The hand prints stopped midway, confusing them. Suddenly, the little boy came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Bob's throat. Michael was the first to react, throwing the boy across the room. Jeep unloaded a clip on the poor boy. Esther figured that he probably wasn't more than four years old.

Beside Esther, Charlie cried out and bent forward. Esther hand hit Charlie's thigh. Her water had just broke. "It's coming." Charlie whispered.

Michael's face held the biggest 'oh shit' look that Esther had ever witnessed. "Audrey, take Charlie into the back room. Now!"

"You've got this, girl." Esther encouraged Charlie as Audrey led her away.

Michael continued giving instructions. "Bob, Jeep. Keep watch on the roof." Then he stepped towards Esther. "Stay here. I'll be back." He kissed her briefly, then ran to help Charlie deliver the next Messiah.

Esther turned her back to Sandra, who was staring daggers at this point, to inspect the burns on her arms. They were stinging badly, and some were already blistered and oozing clear liquid.

"She doesn't even want the baby." Sandra mumbled from her chair. "By the looks of those scars and according to Gladys, your parents didn't want you, either."

Esther took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "They loved me." she replied. "Alcohol does things to people."

"Why would they want a slut like you, anyway?"

This woman was really pushing her buttons. Esther calmly turned to her. "How can you call me that, when you don't know me?"

"The way you dress gives it away. And Michael? I know what you two do when no one is around. It's disgusting. You are disgusting." she spat.

Esther had hit her breaking point. She threw her hardest punch to Sandra's jaw, making the woman cry out in pain. She then leaned into her face, their noses almost touching, supporting herself on the sides of the chair. "Look, bitch." she said in a venomous tone, watching as Sandra shivered at her words. "I wouldn't be so damned cocky. You see,'' she paused. "_you_ are the one that's tied up. _I_ am the one who can reach any gun in this building." She twirled her index finger to indicate what she was saying. "_You_ have gotten on my damned nerves since I've gotten here, and _I_, being the cruel bitch that I am, can _kill you_ without feeling the slightest bit of remorse." Her voice dipped low in a menacing tone. "Understoo-"

A loud roaring noise interrupted her, startling her and Sandra both. Through the boards, Esther could see a light in the sky, getting bigger. The loud sound erupted again, this time shaking the diner. Plates fell from the shelves, along with glasses, shattering as soon as they hit the floor. The light began getting brighter, becoming blinding, though it was still far away. Lightening flashed, revealing hundreds, maybe thousands, of the possessed standing outside of the diner. "Michael?" Esther whispered. The only answer she got in return was Charlie's laboring screams, and the sweet sound of a baby's cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha! Finally! Sandra gets a freakin' reality check!<strong>_


	9. First Prayer, Last Request

From the far side of the room, Esther watched as Audrey brought a beautiful baby boy to her mother. "Look, Mom!" she exclaimed. "He's alive!'' She heard Sandra apologize to her daughter for what she said, and Esther couldn't help but smile. So maybe she had gotten to her.

"Audrey." Esther said, getting the girl's attention. She hopped over the counter to the sink. "Let's clean'm up a bit." From where she was standing, Esther could see the blood and fluids that could his entire face. Butterflies inhabited the pit of her stomach as she smiled. He was alive. That meant they were going to be okay. It was over... wasn't it?

She put on a comforting smile as she and Audrey wiped him off with a warm rag, the fluids coming off easily. His big blue eyes were shining with wonder as he stared up at the girls. He didn't cry, but he did attempt to smile. The corner of his new mouth pulled up in a toothless grin. Esther couldn't help but cry, for she would never have the luxury of baring children. She was never able to.

Audrey took the baby back to Sandra, holding close as if she was afraid to drop him. Michael rushed out from the back, telling everybody they had to leave. Esther then remembered her 'vision'. What would happen now that the baby was born? Would they try to kill it?

"Why?" she questioned. "Are they going to bombard us to try and get the baby?"

He began loading weapons. "The possessed can't come near the child, but He sent someone who can. Someone like me."

"That was the order you didn't obey." Jeep stated as a matter of factly. Esther figured that Michael must've told him.

Charlie charged the Archangel. "What is he talking about? Who did He send?"

"We have to leave, now!" he interrupted her. Esther flinched when he raised his voice.

"Dammit, Michael, answer me!" Charlie reciprocated the yell. "Who did He send?"

Michael stared. "Gabriel. He will kill the child without hesitation, and-"

"My baby." Charlie interrupted in a whisper, then whipped around towards Audrey, who was was gently rocking the baby in her arms. Charlie started toward her, then Sandra leapt out of her chair and grabbed the baby.

"What the hell are you doing?" Esther snapped.

"Come, Audrey." she said to her daughter as she backed toward the door.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Audrey repeated Esther's question after Michael raised a gun and aimed at Sandra.

"I'm going to give them the baby, and then they're going to let us go. Now, come on."

"No, Sandra," Esther pointed out trying to persuade her. "That baby's the only thing that's keeping us alive at the moment." The bright light from earlier was back, this time it was so close that it's light flooded the diner.

"Give him to me." Charlie said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Sandra's widened in question. "You didn't even want her in the first place!" Then she said to everyone else, "It's just one baby!"

Michael still had his gun aimed. The door behind her burst off of it's hinges, the light flooding the doorway. Michael shot once, landing the bullet into her forehead. The baby rolled out of her arms as she fell backwards. Jeep dove and caught him right before he hit the floor.

Esther stared at the hulking figure in the doorway. Dressed in the armor that the other Angel wore, his wings were spread out at his sides. He was overly muscular, with a hard set jaw-line and eyes that were so brown they looked as black as his cropped hair. He carried what looked like a mace, made of metal and covered with flat blades. His eyes hardened, then he swung his mace at Jeep, who rolled out of the way just in time.

Bob began emptying his clip on Gabriel. The Angel spun, tucking his wings to protect him from the bullets. His wings were made of steel, so the bullets ricocheted, one hitting Esther in the shoulder and one in her chest. She froze, as did Michael. "Get them out of here." she told him as she fell to the floor. She watched as Bob was  
>thrown behind the counter. Her own blood soaked her shirt, and she felt some rise in her throat.<p>

Esther was dying, and she embraced it. She'd accomplished all she'd wanted to in life. She felt her heart slow, and her muscles relax. Dying wasn't as painful as she expected, but there was still pain. She saw Michael and Gabriel exchange words, but she didn't hear anything that was said. The two brothers began fighting. Shooting and swinging, throwing punches and kicking each other. Esther leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes and doing something that she's never done.

"Hey, God." Esther had never prayed before, but someone she'd spoken to once told her that it was never too late to start. "It's me, Esther. I know you've never heard from me, but Michael could really use your help right now." She could feel her breath slipping away. "Give him the strength to defeat Gabriel. He deserves it. I, personally, would rather have what I need instead of what I want, but you," she paused, trying to catch her breath. "are God. You know what's best, right?

"Please tell Mom that I hope to see her soon. I wonder if her wings are as beautiful as Michael's were?" she laughed at herself, wincing at the pain that it caused. "And tell Dad that I'm sorry for making him mad at me, where ever he is right now. You go to Hell if you kill someone and don't ask for forgiveness, right?

"Anyway, keep Charlie, Jeep and the baby safe, please? I hope it's not-" she was interrupted by a fit of coughs that took over her body. Pain erupted in her chest as blood spurted from her mouth. Then, she continued, "I hope that it's not too much to ask for. I guess I'll just end this in 'amen'."

Tears blurred her vision as she watched Michael jump on Gabriel's back, his arms wrapped around his neck in a choke hold. Gabriel placed the end of his mace against his shoulder, where Michael's heart heart was on the other side. Gabriel gritted his teeth, and Esther knew exactly what was going to happen.

"No!" Esther's voice was barely above a whisper. Then, Gabriel twisted the handle, putting a pointed spear through him and his brother. Esther put all her remaining strength into a crawl, and slid herself over to Michael, who had fallen onto his back. His stomach was slashed open, blood covered his face. She lay her head on his chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat. "I love you, Michael." She felt his arm weakly wrap around her waist, holding her close. Esther Annette James took a deep breath, and she died in an Angel's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>And yet there's one more chapter.. ;D Hmm.. <strong>


	10. A New Place To Call Home

Esther opened her eyes to reveal a room. It took her a minute for her eyes to adjust, but when she saw what surrounded her, she gasped in awe. The large room was floored with wood. A rug with a beautiful pattern separated the floor from two large comfort chairs, a loveseat, and a small coffee table that sat in front of a large fireplace. The walls were a pale cream-off white. Two stepping stairs led up to the large bed, which was covered in white sheets, blankets and pillows. A small table, as tall as the bed, sat next to it, holding a picture of Esther and her mother when she was a toddler.

She stood up, taking in the breathtaking view. Then she noticed the mirror that held her reflection. She looked incredibly different with her natural golden waves that flowed around her shoulders. Esther was wearing a white dress that hugged her every curve, then flowed from her waist to her bare feet. Her tattoos and piercings were gone, her creamy skin was flawless. The scars were gone, and Esther had wings.

They were _beautiful_. Light grey with flecks of navy and black. She unfolded them from her back and brushed the ultra soft feathers with the tips of her fingers. Esther jumped at a familiar female voice. "How do you like it?"  
>She whipped around, grinning from ear to ear. "Mom!" She wrapped her arms around Miranda, tears spilling down her cheeks. Miranda wore the same thing as Esther, but her wings were darker.<p>

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Miranda brushed Esther's hair behind her ear. "And so is Michael."

"Michael!" she gasped. "Where is he?" Then she continued, her eyes wide. "What about Percy, Bob and Kyle? Sandra? Charlie? Jeep and Audrey? What about the baby?"

Miranda laughed. "Honey, calm down. Michael made sure that Jeep, Charlie and the baby are perfectly fine. Percy and Bob are here watching over them as well. As for the rest, they're around here somewhere. Now, come on. I want you to meet somebody."

Esther was lead through a dim-lit hallway. Heaven was a lot darker in decor than she'd expected. Miranda walked up a case of stairs and stopped. "Father, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael? I wish to speak with you. Esther is ready."

Esther was dazed. She was going to talk to _God_? Michael was here? Didn't Gabriel try to kill them? And who was Raphael? A large door opened, revealing a man who was tall, blonde and looked in his late forties. He was dressed in an all white suit and was quite handsome. Michael and Gabriel stood by his side, along with the Angel that Esther had seen in the diner, who she automatically knew was Raphael, with smiles on their faces. Esther forgot everybody in the room, and ran to Michael to hold him in an embrace.

Raphael cleared his throat, signaling that they could do that later. They broke apart. Esther looked at the man in between the brothers. "Father, it is an honor." she smiled, bowing her head.

He smiled back at her, his teeth as white as his suit. "It it always a pleasure to be in the presence of a beautiful lady who loves my son."

There was one major question that came to mind. "May I ask you something before I forget?"

"Anything, my child."

"How is it that I could see him when nobody else could?" she nodded towards Raphael.

He replied. "It only happened after your love making with Michael, correct?" She nodded in response. "Angel's bring gifts." he mischievously smiled.

She blushed furiously. "I, uh, apologize for the...'' she cleared her throat. "sex out of marriage." Her face got even hotter as she said this to Him.

He held up his hand. "No apology necessary, my child. Michael has requested My and your mother's blessing."

"For what, Father?" she raised an eyebrow.

"He wants to marry you, child." He smiled.

Esther had never been so happy in her life. She fought the urge to jump up and down and scream. Instead, she looked at her mother, who smiled and nodded, "My blessing is given."

Esther turned to Gabriel, who nodded and said. "My brother has never acted towards women the way he does with you. I've never seen him happier. You are kind, unselfish, beautiful. You have my blessing." Esther couldn't help but hug the larger man. "Take care of him." he said into her hair.

Beside Miranda, Raphael nodded as well. "I agree with Gabriel. My blessing is yours."

She then turned to Him, who said, "Gabriel is correct. That was a very powerful prayer you said, Esther. If Gabriel is loving enough to agree to this pairing, then you are worthy of My son." Then He spoke to the other three. "Gabriel, Raphael, Miranda. Round everyone up. We have a wedding to perform!" He said with a grin.

Esther hugged Him without warning. "Thank you, Father."

"No need, Esther, but I must tell you something." Then he whispered something in her ear that made her gasp.

"Really?" He nodded. "The first time?" He nodded again. "But, I couldn't possibly be able..."

"Yes, think of it as a reward." He held up his hand.

Esther squealed and hugged Him again. "Oh my goodness! Thank You, Father! Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!" Then she turned to Michael and hugged him.

"I will leave you two alone." He said, walking away from the couple.

As soon as He left the room, Esther pulled Michael into a kiss. When their lips touched, she felt a jolt of passion surge through her body as his tongue tangled with hers. His hands were surprisingly soft as they held her face. He pulled back, gazing into her eyes. "Do you like everything here so far?"

Her head still spun from the kiss. "I love it, especially the bedroom." she smiled.

"I thought you might like it." Michael moved his head to kiss her neck. "That bed will come in handy later."

"Michael!" Esther gasped with a grin. "Are we even allowed to _talk_ about sex here?"

He laughed. "You and I are to be married, my love. It may come as a surprise to you, but the Bible states that it is perfectly fine to show that kind of love to your spouse." Then he whispered in her ear seductively. "And when I take you in my bed tonight, I will be able to pleasure you in as many ways possible, because I will have the privilege of calling you my gorgeous wife."

She shivered in delight. "Michael, you're making me want you _now_." she giggled. "You have no idea how I've longed to hear you say that. The night that I first saw you, I looked into your eyes and I knew that I would fall in love with you, and I did. Even thought I was never able to physically touch you, you talked to me in my dreams, which I'm still wondering how, and you showed me that I could actually be safe with a man. Thank you for that. I love you, and it will be an honor for me to call you my husband."

Michael smiled. His eyes glazed over in joy. "I believe you've just told me your vows."

"You bet your handsome behind, I did." she grinned, pulling their lips together.

The door opened, startling them both. "Brother," Gabriel's face reddened as he realized that he walked in on them during a private moment. "It is time." Then, he spoke to Esther. "Your mother will walk you to the isle." As if on cue, Miranda slipped between the door and Gabriel's arm.

"Come, beautiful." she smiled. "They are waiting."

Esther kissed Michael on the cheek. "If only you'd know how lucky I am." Then she turned to follow her mother down the halls before coming to a double door.

Miranda hugged her daughter and sniffled. "I can't believe you're getting married."

"I can't either, Mom. I'm happy that you're able to witness it."

"So am I." she pulled back and placed her hands on Esther's shoulders, taking in her daughter's beauty. "Your father would be so proud of you. He may not have shown it, but he loved you deeply." she placed a kiss on her cheek. "He would've loved Michael. He's a good man and he'll take care of you." A tear fell onto her bosom. "I'm so sorry for treating you the way I did, Esther. It broke my heart every time I couldn't help you. Will you forgive me?"

"I already have, Mom."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, their wings moving with every breath they took. The doors opened to reveal hundreds, thousands, of Angels in a stadium-like room. Woman were dresses that resembled Esther's, while men wore white suits, some in armor like Michael's. Esther spotted Percy, Bob, Kyle (who was clad in armor), Howard and finally, Sandra, who wore the biggest smile out of all of them. Esther returned the smile as she walked past them, towards Michael at the end of the isle.

Gabriel and Raphael stood next to him, hands folded in front of them. Audrey stood on the opposite side, grinning from ear to ear. Esther found it amazing that this was all arranged in a matter of ten minutes. When she and Miranda reached the end of the isle, Esther took Michael's hands and her mother stood by her and Audrey's side.

When her vows were requested, she repeated what she had said to Michael, then added, "In sickness and in health, I promise to give myself only to you. I will always be yours to have and to hold, even beyond death."

"My love," Michael started. "My life, Esther. You own it all. Every part of me that God created, is yours. Everything that I went through as a human was worth it, because I ended up here, right now, betrothing the most beautiful woman in all the Heavens combined. I give my word to love you, hold you, have you, and give my life to you. I've dreamt of this day, and now my dreams take flight. I will carry you through all obstacles that life may throw at us. Even in death, my heart, my body, my soul is yours, Esther."

"Do you, Michael, accept Esther as your wife?" Father asked.

"I do."

"Do you, Esther, accept Michael as your husband?"

Butterflies filled her stomach as she said the two words that would keep her and Michael together forever. "I do."

Father supplied the gold bands that were slipped onto each other's fingers. "You may kiss your bride, My son."

Michael's lips locked on hers with so much passion, she thought she might faint. The entire crowd of Angels stood and cheered. Esther could hear Kyle yell, "Yeah!" loudly, making her smile and laugh against Michael's lips. Esther hugged Audrey and her mother, then did the same to Bob and Percy.

Bob smiled. "He better take good care'o'ya."

"He will, I'm sure."

"We're only a wingspan away." Percy soothed, his white suit gleaming against his dark skin.

"Thank you." she smiled. She moved to Kyle. "What did you get yourself into?" she asked, admiring his armor.

"General in trainin'." he grinned.

"Good luck." Esther put her hand on his chocolate cheek for a brief second, then walked to Sandra and Howard.

"How are you?"

Howard smiled. "Never been better."

"Sandra?" Esther hugged her.

"Look, Esther, I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize." Esther held up her hand. "We were both out of line, me being the worst." she took Sandra's hand. "I forgive you, and I hope that someday you may return the favor."

Sandra nodded. "Thank you, Esther."

Esther nodded, then went to Michael. "Shall we retire to our room for the night?"

Michael took her hand. "Fly with me, my love."

Esther opened her beautiful wings and flew beside Michael towards their bedroom. She didn't know why, or how, but she automatically knew how to use her wings. Following behind Michael, she landed gracefully in front of the room. When they entered, Michael kissed her passionately and shut the door behind them.

"Esther," he broke the kiss, pulling the straps of her dress off of her shoulders. "What did Father tell you?"  
>Her dress dropped to the floor, her naked form standing in front of him. She placed his hand on her bare stomach. "You will love another, in time."<p>

"I hate to defy Him," he ran his hands along her curves, touching every breathtaking inch of her beautiful body that was now officially his. "but he is wrong."

"No, no. Let me finish. You will love another girl in nine months time. Her name will be Vasilisa."

"Nine months?" he furrowed his eyebrows

"I'm with your child, Michael." she grinned. "He gifted me with the ability to bear your daughter."

Michael picked up her naked body and lay her on the white bed. She began stripping his armor from his perfect build. "I. Love. You." he said in between kisses. When he was stripped bare, he sat on the bed, picked her up and sat her down on his naked lap to be careful of their wings. He kissed her cheek. "You were my first, you will be my last, whenever that may be. Now, I'm making up for lost time, my love." And with that, Michael kept to his word as he pleasured her and loved her without saying anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHOOOOOOH! I loved the ending :D What do you think? Should I make a sequal? I've already got an idea for it, but it's up to you guys! ;) Thanks for reading FAMTBL! And don't forget to review!<strong>_

_**-ArchangelKayye**_


End file.
